Elena & Damon: Blissful Happiness
by helloalanaa
Summary: This takes place after Elena becomes a vampire and she chooses Damon. She's laying in bed after their first date and memories resurface..


_Again. This is a para I wrote for an RPG I'm in on Tumblr. The group's plot is based around Delena happening after she wakes as a vampire. Elena and Damon are together and they just had their first date…_

Elena didn't know what had come over her. She just felt so… alive and happy in this one moment. She laid on her bed, remembering the night her and Damon had just had. This memory though, she planned on locking tight in her brain for all eternity. Their first date.

She didn't understand what came over her in the past few months, actually. In all honesty, she really didn't understand her feelings for Damon before she completed her transition to vampire. Her mind, body, and whatever else always felt so guilty. Like she was betraying Stefan - the man who she loved as a girl. He was her first love, and first loves never really go away. It definitely brought back memories of the times her and him had, but nothing more…

She'd become a woman. The moment Stefan ditched her and ran out of town with Klaus.. everything changed. She'd gotten stronger, fiercer, and more independent. Damon had been there for her, been her friend, been her confidant through absolutely everything. There was no option of choosing Stefan ever again. It was just too bad she came to realize that after she'd broken Damon's heart.

Damon was the love that was real. He was her best friend and her lover all wrapped in one and she truly could never imagine life without him. He was like a drug to her.

It was Damon now, everything was Damon. He was the sun beating on her skin, he was the reason for the happiness that enveloped her very being, the person she wished to spend forever with and never look back. He was pure sex itself. The memories of their first time resurfaced and she felt a smile come across her face. She smirked.

She remembered meeting Damon for the first time and being taken aback by his gorgeous eyes, lips, and face itself. She remembered the intense connection that flood between them during their first conversation. Even then, when she was just a girl who had redundant boy drama with the star quarterback, he dropped his vamp ways and was human with her. He was good. From the very first day. She knew the real him that no one else quite understood and she loved that. That special connection that they'd always have.

He'd protected her, saved her time and time again, loved her even when she didn't quite deserve it, and showed her that there was a whole 'nother life that was worth living.

She remembered waking up in the morgue with Stefan hovering over her and her craving and desire for a different set of arms as she hugged him.

It was Damon. It had always been Damon. Even when she didn't know it herself, he was there. He was the one person she knew she could always count on, and frankly, she didn't want anyone else. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him or letting him go, ever again.

She thought back to the words she'd spoken to him that night on the car ride back to Mystic Falls, the night she drowned in the lake. She regretted every word she spoke, wishing she could take every single one of them back. Closing her eyes, she thought to the night he'd compelled her to forget his confession to loving her. Those sweet words she (at the time) forced herself to not think about. She knew Damon loved her, she always did. She just wasn't sure how she was supposed to come to terms with all of it. Her feelings for him, her feelings for Stefan, her not wanting to have anything in common with Katherine, her not wanting to disappoint her deceased parents or Aunt, or even wanting to face her friends and tell them she'd chosen Damon.

It was the truth, and it was all out there. She shook her head at herself. Katherine. She should have known she'd never be anything merely relatable to to that bitch (except her physical appearance, that is).

No. Tonight, all there was nothing to remember was happiness. Blissful happiness. Her date with Damon went perfectly, just as she promised it would. The night was filled with smiling, laughing, and carefree moments of content.

She loved Damon, that was all that mattered anymore.

_Reviews would be appreciated _


End file.
